The field of the disclosure relates generally to automobiles, and more specifically, to a machine for use in and methods of assembling vehicles.
At least some known vehicles include suspension systems that are coupled to a plurality of wheels to assist in steering and handling of the vehicle, and to reduce vibration during operation of the vehicle. Known suspension systems extend between a driver side and a passenger side of the vehicle. Each wheel is coupled to the suspension system at a predefined camber angle measured with respect to the vehicle. Known vehicles include a cross camber value that is equal to a difference of a left camber angle and a right camber angle.
Generally, the cross camber value of the vehicle may affect the steering and/or a direction a vehicle will travel. For example, a positive cross camber generally causes a vehicle to drift towards the driver side, while a negative cross camber generally causes the vehicle to drift towards the passenger side. Excessive drift towards the passenger and/or driver side adversely affects the overall vehicle steering, as such often manual adjustments must be made to each camber angle to adjust the cross camber value to reduce the vehicle drift.
At least some known suspension systems include a plurality of damper assemblies that are coupled to the wheels. Each damper assembly includes a wheel assembly, and a damper coupled to the wheel assembly. The wheel assembly is coupled to a corresponding wheel such that the camber angle is based at least in part on the orientation of the damper with respect to the wheel assembly. At least some known vehicles are assembled with a plurality of damper assemblies that each have substantially the same damper orientation. As such, any adjustments to the camber angle of each wheel are made after the vehicle has been assembled. However, such adjustments often require significant labor and equipment, and result in an increased cost to maintain the vehicle.